


Firefight

by brass-gears (golden_circuitry)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and injury mention, M/M, but shush he swears its fine, spys kinda bleeding out a little, vague teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_circuitry/pseuds/brass-gears
Summary: Sometimes the best time for flirting is over a few life-threatening injuries (though, often, it's not)
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Firefight

**Author's Note:**

> spy? being a smug and flirtatious bastard? literally always? it's more likely than you think.

“You’re like a cactus.” Engineer grumbles, picking up Spy and slinging him over his shoulder.

“Why? Is it because I’m thorny?” Spy smirks, before wincing at the sudden movement, the rough treatment of his freshly dislocated shoulder doing absolutely nothing to help. 

He rolls his eyes, drawing his pistol as he gives the room a cursory glance, running just below a sprint through the nearly empty warehouse. “They’re spines, Slick, and it’s because you get killed easier than anyone’d believe.”

“That’s not true, Labourer. I’m not dead yet, am I?” He replies, sounding almost proud of himself for a moment, before being yet again distracted by the pain.

Engineer clicks his tongue, looking behind himself before ducking into some storage closet or another, setting Spy down with no shortage of care. “Boy, if you keep going like this, you’re going to be.” 

“Aw, is that a promise?” Spy coos back, in an attempt to distract them both from the blood coating his vest and blazer, staining them both a vibrant red.

“It’s a threat, if you don’t get your act together.” Engineer states, in an almost warning tone, tucking away his pistol and checking his first aid kit for anything that could help.

“Oh, so it’s a date.” Spy grins, as if _tonight_ wasn’t supposed to be their date night before everything went _exactly_ wrong.

Engineer sighs, adjusting his goggles as he meets Spy’s gaze. “.. If y’ survive to Friday night, sure, call it whatever you damn want.”

“Don’t be late, cherie.” He murmurs, gently patting Engineer’s cheek with his good hand, the gesture a reassurance in and of itself.

“Of course not.” Engineer replies, shaking his head and offering Spy a small little smile, already feeling they’ll be okay, somehow.


End file.
